Digimon: Data Form
by DraxoMori
Summary: Six humans find themselves in the Digital World, all alone, until they're kidnapped by digimon, had bracelets put on them, and thrown into a cell. There, things happen to them in which they never look the same. Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: No way out.

-

"Let me go!" A young man yelled, his grey eyes wide with fear. Two WereGarurumons were holding on to his arms, carrying him to a large building, looking similar to a kind of church. They entered through its large brown doors, and the man saw the interior. There were several stained glass windows, all depicting an angelic Digimon with a several white wings, its eyes closed with a calm face. Between these windows were perches that had Gargoylemons on them. 'Must be lookouts.' The man thought, his eyes narrowed.  
The WereGarurumons brought him into a room,filled with chambers, within many of them you could hear murmurs and whispers, too quiet for the mango hear. One of his captors let go of him and headed forward, while the other one grabbed the now free arm. The WereGarurumon picked up what looked like a grayish-blue bracelet and made his way back to the man.  
"Gimme his arm." He said, his voice light, with no sort of emotion coming through. He then grabbed the mans arm, fastening the bracelet onto his wrist. The other WereGarurumon let go of the man.  
"I suggest you don't run. You'd rather not get a beaten from our Lord." They said in a very young, effeminate voice. The man, though glaring intensely at his captors, decided to not make a run for it, and was taken to a chamber at the very end of the room, and was pushed into it, the door locked quickly after.  
"Enjoy your stay." He could hear the two Digimon say in complete unison, with an unnerving amount if apathy.

The young man banged on the door "Hey! Let me out!" he yelled angrily. "Why am I here?! Answer me!"  
"Oh, seems they got another one of us. Oh joy." A voice within the room said, causing the young man to turn around. The voice was rough, but you could tell it was of a rather boyish girl. The room was quite dark, so much so that he could barely see. He could definitely hear movement however.  
"Who's there?! Show yourself!" he yelled, his anger now turning to fear.  
"No need to yell, you'll frighten the little one." Another voice said, this one light and somewhat gentle.  
"Just let him yell, he'll tire himself out eventually." This voice belonged to someone else, their voice seeming to be very young. After this the man kept quiet, slinking down to the floor, his face in his hands. His anger had drained, and now he was just afraid. 'What did I do wrong? ' he questioned to himself. He then looked over at the bracelet. There was just enough light for him to see it. He touched it, feeling the grooves within what he would guess was stone. But then he felt the skin around the bracelet, and widened his eyes. It didn't feel like his skin. At all. It didn't even feel like skin, it felt hard, and very smooth. It would've helped if he could see what was happening, but it was too dark. He lied down on the floor, it was cold, but not that uncomfortable. He could tell it was probably night, it was already starting to get dark when he was caught by the Digimon, he closed his eyes, and after a bit, he drifted off into sleep.

"David, quit poking his face!"  
"But its fun~!"  
The man was woken up by a clawed hand poking his face. He didn't open his eyes, and gave an annoyed grunt, and tried to swat the hand away. But when his hand came into contact with his cheek when he was trying to do this, his eyes snapped open and he pushed himself up, butting heads with whoever and been poking him.  
"Ow!" the two said in unison. The collision caused the man to close his eyes and hold his forehead with his hand, but the hand felt very odd, it felt nothing how his hand felt before. He opened his eyes to inspect his hand. There was plenty of light in the room now, so he could see what had happened to it, and what had happened to it caused him to be very much afraid.  
His hand seemed to have swelled in size, hardening into what he would guess was a blue carapace. His fingers, however, merged into three long, white claws. His wrist had also increased in size, but the bracelet upon it still fit, seeming to have increased in size itself to fit.  
"Wh-wh-what the!?" the man exclaimed. "I-i-" he was cut off when a hand grabbed his shoulder.  
"Relax, getting stressed out will cause it to spread a lot faster." said a voice that he recognized. It was the first one he heard the night before. He turned to the direction of the voice to see what he believed was a a sort of monkey digimon. They were short and covered in green fur, with their torso covered in a jaguar skin tarp. The digimon looked at him with their pure black eyes and a calm smile. This did not calm him down, only made him make a small 'Eep' sound. The monkey digimon extended their other hand, gesturing the man to shake their hand.  
"Name's Monet. I'm a Koemon, well I think i am anyway." the digimon, called Monet, said. Their voice a lot less upset than the night before, but still rough and boyish. Cautiously, the man shook Monet's hand.  
"I-i'm Jared.." he said. This caused Monet to grin.  
"Well its nice to meetcha." they said. Jared gave a rather sheepish grin. And then another person jumped between the two, startling Jared. The new person he could only guess was the one poking him before, they were a bit short as well, wearing a black helmet with a red eye and green eye on it where the eyes would usually be. They had peach skin, but it seemed to be starting to become a pale blue hue, going down in a data-like pattern starting form their head. Their hands had claws at the end of their fingers, and they had three bracelets on their wrists, one of which looked exactly like the one Jared had on. Other than that, all the person was wearing was a pair of black jeans with shoes, and you could see they had a kind of demon tail coming from their back, swishing behind them.  
'Hiya! My name's David." the person, David, said, getting very close to Jared's face. Before being pushed back.  
"Sorry about that, he's a bit excitable." Monet said.  
"No I'm not!"  
"Yes you are!" said a new voice, which came from yet another person, well, actually a digimon. They were a small lizard-like digimon, with light purple scales covering their body. They hands only had four fingers and had no claws, while their head was pretty much featureless, they had a small mouth, two tiny nostrils, and literal yellow odds for eyes. From the digimon's voice, he guessed they were probably a she.  
"And you still need to apologize for poking his face and waking him up!" she snapped at David.  
"Well he needs to apologize for head butting me then!" David retorted.  
"No he doesn't! It happened 'cause you were too close anyways!"  
"But Ritaaaaaaaa.." David was resorting to whining to Rita.  
"No buts!" Jared couldn't help but chuckle a bit at their bickering, they sounded like two little kids. But he stopped when he felt something on his head, he looked up to see yet another digimon on top of his head. It had a round body covered in little yellow feathers, with yellow wings and black, beady eyes. It had a long sort of ponytail of orange hair coming out of the top of its head, and it had a small beak. It made little "chic" sounds at Jared. Jared lifted his transformed hand up to the little digimon, as a gesture of hello. The digimon jumped on top of his hand, and he brought it back down.  
"Well hi there." he said softly, to which the little digimon chirped happily.  
Heh, well I guess Little one likes you." Monet said next to him.  
"That's his name?" he asked.  
"Well, we dunno, he doesn't seems to be able to talk. So we just call him that."  
"Oh." Little One jumped over to Monet, landing on her shoulder, settling himslelf there and closing his eyes.  
"All we really know about him is that he's a Chicchimon, and he's really young, probably just a toddler. Even before he became a digimon-." Monet explained.  
"Wait, what do you mean before he became a digimon?" Jared asked, his eyes narrowed.  
Monet bit her lit, before sighing. "Well, Little one was a human before, same as all of us, we were all human before. Then we got taken here and got these bracelets put on us, and then, well… we became digimon." as she was explaining this, Jared's eyes widened and he stared at his hand. Monet continued. "I got transformed completely months ago, along with Rita. We found Little one here already, and he had only started transforming but it ended surprisingly quickly. David only came recently, which it why he's not fully transformed yet. And you.."  
"It's gonna happen to me… its already started." Jared muttered, his eyes still wide and staring at his clawed hand. he then looked up to Monet "Wh-what am I even gonna become!?"  
"i dunno, usually the name comes to us after its finished." Monet shrugged.  
"Why are you so calm about this!?" Jared snapped, grabbing Monet, causing even Rita and David to stop arguing and look at him. Monet stared back at David.  
"Cause its happened, it doesn't kill you anyway." she said calmly, and Jared let go of her, and he scooted to the wall.  
"B-but.. Can't we try to fix it!? I mean-"  
"We would if we could, and I've tried. There's no way outta here without getting killed. I'm sorry." Monet tried to explain.  
"It-its not fair.." Jared said shakily, he seemed on the verge of tears.  
"I know."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

After all that happened, Jared stopped talking, and sulked to himself in one of the corners of the room. Little One had hopped over to the poor guy, staying there as a sort of way to comfort him. 'At least he isn't lashing out.' Monet thought, and sighed. Right now she was relaxing on one of the cushions in the room, there were the only comfortable thing in the place. She looked over at David and Rita, they were trying to make a house out of the deck of cards, one of the few ways of entertainment they had here. Monet's stomach grumbled, and she looked up to the window on the ceiling, from the light she could tell that it was around feeding time.

And as if on cue, the door opened after a clicking sound was heard, and a Monzaemon appeared, with a trolley with several plates on it.

"Lunch time prisoners!" they shouted, getting the attention of most that were in there, the only one not moving was Jared.

Monet jumped off of the cushion, and walked over to the the trolley, where the Monzaemon gave her a plate with an odd colored cabbage on it; and then gave her a small cup of water. Monet stared at her food, and placed it down near the cushion before returning to the trolley. David and Rita had already gotten their food, and Monet asked for two extra plates to give to Jared and Little One, whom had not moved from their position in the corner of the room. Monazaemon gave her the plates and the waters, and she carefully balanced them in her hands until she reached the two.

Little One looked towards her with his beady eyes, and looked at his food when she set it down, and went quickly to eating it. Monet tapped Jared's shoulder and showed him his plate. He turned around to stare at it, and begrudgingly grabbed the plate with his clawed hand, and grabbed the cup of water with the other. He then continued to stare at it.

"…cabbage?" was all he said.

"It tastes better than you think." said Monet, as she went over to the fusion to grab her plate, before quickly returning over to the two, she eyes the Monzaemon when she was returning, to see them already leaving the room, locking the door behind them. Little One had already eaten some of the cabbage, while Jared still had yet to touch it. Monet ripped off a leaf of the cabbage, and started to chew on it. And as she did that, Jared copied her movements, and chewed on a leaf as well, before stopping really quickly.

"..It tastes like beef." and Monet laughed at this.

"Yeah, its meat cabbage, they taste like different kinds of meat. Guess we all got beef flavor." she said, and looked over to the other two. David had just grabbed the entire head of cabbage and was chomping down on it, while Rita was technically doing the same, except a lot more slowly, Monet remembered that Rita had some swallowing problems. Monet then looked back at the two, only to laugh. Jared had given up on just ripping off the leaves, and was now eating it how David and Rita were, except he was pretty messy. And Little One had already finished the cabbage, and had tried to drink some of the water, only to get stuck in the cup. Monet put down her food and picked up the Chicchimon, carefully getting him out of the cup. Then, when Little One was in her other hand, she slowly tipped the cup, so the water was near the edge, allowing the little digimon to drink the water. After getting enough water Little One yawned very wide, then fell asleep in Monet's hand.

"Ya know, yer rlly grd wit kids." Jared said, his mouth full. This made Monet give out a small mouth.

"Heh, you're a mess." she said, and then grabbed a lettuce leaf from her food. "Here, lemme help you with that." she then started to wipe Jared's face, and during all this Jared stayed completely stiff. They both didn't notice David and Rita getting close to them.

"Why don't you two kiss!?" David explained loudly, frightening the two, while Rita was close to tears holding in laughter. They then fled to the other side if the room laughing to each other. Monet sighed, a calm smile on her face. "Eh, ignore 'em." she said to Jared, who's eyes were wide. "They're just playing around/ And plus, they know I don't like dudes." She explained, to which Jared nodded awkwardly, looking back and forth from Monet to David and Rita.

But then Jared started to seem upset. Monet tilted her head in confusion "What's wrong?"

"I… For a moment I forgot I was in a cell.." he muttered.

"Oh.. Yeah, I guess that can happen." Monet sighed. After that, all there was was awkward silence, even the two mischievous ones were completely quiet. Luckily, the silence was interrupted by chirping sounds. Monet looked down to see that Little One had awoken from his nap, and was now chirping happily.

—

A couple of hours had passed, from the lighting of the cell, one could tell it was starting to get dark. Little One was asleep on a small pillow, and David was yawning loudly. Jared, Monet and Rita were playing cards together. Jared looked closely at his cards, before pulling out three cards

"Three Fours" he said, putting them down to the pile of cards in the center of the three.

"Bullshit"*

"Ah dammit." Rita had called him out though, and he collected all the cards in the center. "How'd you guess?"

"Let's just say you don't have a poker face." she said. They played for a few more minutes, before Jared stood up. "I'll be right back." he said, and headed towards the washroom. He entered the small room, and closed the door behind him, somewhat glad that he now had a small bit of privacy. He looked around, he had seen the door earlier, but had never went into the room. It was a somewhat big room, but a bit dim since there were no windows, just a small light to high to reach. There was a small area where one could do their.. business.. as well as a shower.

'Guess that's why things didn't really smell..' he thought. There was a mirror next to a sink, but it was deeply embedded in the wall, he walked up to the mirror and tried to touch it, only to find out there was a sort of invisible field in front of it, for a bit he thought maybe he could break the mirror and use a shard as a weapon of sorts, but with that field that wouldn't be possible. He instead looked at himself a bit. He combed his hair with his fingers, realizing that his brown hair seemed a lot shorter for some reason, he was sure it used to be near his shoulders. Other than that, his face looked the same as before; same pale shin, same round face, same gray eyes. He looked at his left arm again, the one that had transformed, and grimaced. He was scared of what he was going to become.

'What am I even turning into anyway!?' He only knew it was gonna be a digimon. He sighed, going over to one of the walls and he then slumped down, his arms covering his face. He almost didn't notice someone else go into the washroom. He slightly lifted his head to see Rita walking in. She turned on the sink, and put her hands over the water, and then splashed her face. She shook her head, getting the stray droplets off of herself.

"Aaahh. I needed that." she said happily, she then turned around, noticing Jared. She tilted her head.

"That that's where you were." she grinned.

"I said I was going here."

"Oh." was her reply, she then walked over to him, and sitting down by him. "Need to talk?" she asked.

"Not really.."

"Ok, I'll just sit with you." And the two sat in silence, until Jared broke it after a couple of minutes.

"So.. what kind of digimon are you?" he asked, and he saw Rita tense up. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." Rita kept quiet for a moment, but then uttered a simple "I don't know."

"Really?"

"Y-yeah. I don't know what I am.. I still haven't figured it out yet."

"But doesn't it just.. come to you once you turn into it?"

"Its supposed to! I dunno why it hasn't come to me yet!" she said, making her voice louder. Jared flinched.

"Sorry."

"No, its fine." they sat in an even more awkward silence after that, at least until they heard Monet yell.

"Hey! It's time to sleep!" to this, Rita got up. She looked at Jared.

"Better get up too." she said to him, and Jared silently agreed and got up himself.

When they got out of the washroom, he noticed that David and Little One were already asleep. They were both asleep on their own respective mattress. There were four other mattresses next to them.

"I didn't notice we had these." Jared muttered.

"Well we only have them at night, they throw them in around this time." Rita said, jumping onto one of the mattresses. "They're not the best, but its better than sleeping on the floor." she said, closing her eyes. Jared himself positioned himself on one of the mattresses, his feet almost reaching the end of it. It wasn't very comfortable, but much better than the floor, as Rita had said. It was quickly starting to get darker, but he was able to see Monet get on her own mattress, seeming to fall asleep instantly. Soon, everyone, except Jared, was asleep. It was so dark he could barely see anything in front of him, and he could hear soft breathing format he others in the room. His eyes started to close, and soon he fell asleep as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"AAAAAAAAAAA!" Jared was awoken by the sound of yelling. He opened his eyes wide and shot up.

"Who's dying!?" he said, only to realize he wasn't the only one awake, in fact, he was probably the last one to wake up.

"Wiiings~! I have wiiiiiiiingsssss~!" It turns out the yelling was in fact from David, who now looked different. His skin was now completely pale blue, and his claw-like fingernails were now red; the bracelet on his wrist now mysteriously gone. The most noticeable thing, however, was the fact that David now had a pair of small bat-like wings with horns on them. David seemed ecstatic, running around, attempting to fly with the wings, the wings fluttering incessantly. Jared got up and went over to Monet.

"He seems to have finished becoming a digimon." Monet observed, her hand on her chin.

"I would've guessed that too." Jared responded, scratching the back of his head. Though when he did this, something felt off again. He looked at his arm, it seemed that he was scatting his head with the transformed arm, but it seemed to have spread, instead of it just being just his lower arm, it was his entire arm, but it was different than his lower arm. His elbow had darkened to a jet black, while his upper arm seemed to have divided into gray, lined plates, with the same blue carapace going down the middle of the plates. Upon seeing this he made a barely audible "Eep." sound.

"Hey! Hey guys! Now I know what I am!" David exclaimed "I'm a Dracumon!" David exclaimed, his tail wagging excitedly.

"Hmm, a Dracumon.." Rita pondered. She seemed to look at David weirdly, and Jared caught on to this. 'Maybe she's upset that he knows while she doesn't?' he thought, but then shook off the thought. He then felt Monet tug his right arm, he looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"Uh, follow me." she said, going to the washroom. Curious, Jared followed. When he reached the washroom, he saw Monet near the mirror.

"I think you should see this." she said, pointing at the mirror. Jared walked up to her, and looked at the mirror, only to gasp. It wasn't just his arm the changed, but his head too. He had even less hair, his hair barely touching his ear. His eyes had become green and bug-like; they had no pupils, his eyes were pure green. And his nose seemed to gave hardened, becoming a red color. He touched it, confirming his suspicions that it had hardened. He shivered, this did not look good. Not only this, but he also seemed to have become shorter too. Yesterday his head had reached the top of the mirror, now it was closer to the middle of the mirror.

"I-i'm becoming a bug!?" he exclaimed. Monet got onto the sink, and patted Jared's shoulder.

"That would be a safe guess." she said calmly.

"Why are you so calm!? Do you not ca-"

"If you freak out it'll the transformation slower and painful. I would know." she said, her eyes narrowed. This made Jared quiet.

"O-oh.." Their conversation was interrupted when they heard yelling form the main room. They ran over to see two WereGarurumons, the same ones that brought Jared, talking to Rita. One of them had all the mattresses they were sleeping on, while the other had a girl in their arms. The girl was struggling greatly, she seemed very agitated. Jared noticed, from her thrashing, that she had the same bracelet he had on, and he grimaced.

'Guess we're getting a new roommate..' he thought somberly.

"That all of 'em?" the WereGarurumon asked, to which Rita nodded. After that, the WereGarurumon walked out with all the mattresses. The other one, on his way out, let go of the girl, letting her fall to the floor with a thud.

"Enjoy your stay." he smirked, closing the door. The girl got up and started to tackle the door.

"LET. ME. OUT!" She yelled between each tackle. Jared tried to walk over to her, but Monet stopped him.

"Let her calm down. Go now she might lash out at you." she muttered.

They all watched the girl, most too scared to get near, as she kept on tackling the door, each attempt getting weaker and weaker. Soon, she was kneeling at the door, banging her fist against it.

"Let.. Let.. me go.." she said weakly, on the verge of tears. At this point, Rita walked up to the girl, and put her scaly hand on her shoulder, which startled the girl. She quickly looked towards Rita's direction, which showed she actually was starting to tear up, her eyes wide.

"Are you okay?" Rita asked, concern in her voice.

"No! I'm not okay! Does it look like I'm okay!?" the girl exclaimed loudly. Tears were starting to stream down her face, and she looked away from Rita, going into a fetal position. Rita then sat down next the girl, patting her back.

The others just looked at each other worriedly. Little One, who was on David's head at that time, jumped down, and started to hop over to the girl and Rita. Jared sighed

"Well this day's turning out pretty eventful.." he muttered, scratching his reddened nose. Monet put her hands on her hips sighing as well.

"It sure is."

—

After that, nothing happened until mealtime. The Monzaemon, like the day before, entered the room with the trolley, now with one more plate on it. The Monzaemon yelled in a gruff voice.

"Meal time!" To this, Monet, Jared, and David walked up to the trolley, each getting their own plate with yet another head of cabbage on each. Jared and David went over and sat next to each other, while Monet set her plate near Rita, Little One, and the girl, who was still deathly quiet, but no longer in a fetal position, just sitting down. Monet then got the other plates for them. Jared looked at them quietly, but then looked over to David, who was eating the cabbage.

"..So.. how does it feel?" he asked.

"Hrm?"

"To be a digimon. I mean." Jared finished his question. David swallowed the bit of cabbage he was eating.

"Uh, I'unno. It's pretty cool I guess." he said, rather calm.

"Well you did seems pretty excited this morning."

"Of course! I have wings!" David replied, flapping his wings again. "Too bad i can't really fly with 'em though."

"Yeah." After that there was quietness, though this was mainly since they were both eating, Jared eating a lot more carefully than he had before, this time the cabbage tasted like curry for some reason. After finishing half of the cabbage, Jared asked yet another question.

"So how long have you been here?" he asked.

"Abou' a week" Was David's muffled reply, since his mouth was a bit full.

"'Oh.." he said. 'So I guess that's how long it takes to finish.' Jared thought, biting down on the cabbage again. Soon, he finished the cabbage, and then drank the cup of water given in one large gulp. He put the cup on the plate and brought it back to the Monzaemon, who was looking around with his narrow, red eyes. Jared handed it to him silently, and the Monzaemon took it back quickly with a nod.

Soon, everyone was done and the Monzaemon left the room. Nothing was happening, everything was quiet, the solitary noise begin the small sobs from the girl who had just been brought in. Jared was playing solitaire by himself, Little One now settled on his head, watching the cards intently. David and decided to go to bed, and Monet and Rita were with the girl, giving her silent support.

Jared sighed, his head lowering a bit. Things got really sad, really fast; he wondered how long it would last.

It didn't last long.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"Wow. You all look pretty down in there." A disconnected voice said, causing many of them to jump. David made a snorting noise and woke up.

"Huh, who said that?" He said, rubbing his face "Is the new girl talkin' now?"

Everyone was now looking around, confused on where the voice was coming from.

"If you're looking around, you won't find me." The voice said again.

"Who are you?!" Monet yelled, having a serious look on her face. The voice laughed.

"Don't worry about that, I'm the Digimon guarding the door to your cell. I'm using telepathy cause it's kinda the only safe way to talk here."

"Why do you wanna talk with us in the first place?" David asked, his arm crossed and his devil tail lashing about.

"Because I wanna help you guys! I'm gonna get everyone in this prison outta here, including you guys."

"Wait.. There's more than just us?" Jared questioned.

"Yup! Plenty a Digimon. They seem to be all Datas and Viruses though.."

"Well what are you waiting for?" Monet said. "Help us now."

"I can't yet. It isn't the right time to do so.. I have to wait till you're all… Well.. Fully transformed. It'll be safer for you all if I wait. I'm sorry."

"What?!" Was the collective yell from the cell. But then they heard banging on the door.

"Hey!" Said the voice they were hearing earlier. "Keep it down in there!" Which caused them to become quiet. "Sorry about that," said the voice again, this time once again in their heads "I don't want anyone to get suspicious, try to talk with your thoughts so others can't hear." The room was quiet, until Monet tried to think.

"Ok.. We'll try."

"Alright! Though, I think this is as much I can talk for now, this takes a lot out of me, I'll tell you more of what's going to helped tomorrow."

"Ok." Monet sighed. The voice disappeared after that, everyone was deathly silent, trying to wrap their heads around what just happened and what could happen. Until they heard a voice.

"F-fully transformed…? Is, is that why there's fur on my arm? I-is that why I'm here..?" The girl sobbed, grabbing her arm, yellow fur slightly visible underneath the bracelet. Monet rubbed her back as the girl continued to sob.

It was beginning to become night cell beginning to darken because of the setting sun no longer being able to reach the translucent roof of the cell.

The door clicks, and a Weregarurumon walks in, several beds under his arms, it is obvious the guard opened the door for him. He carelessly throws the beds on the floor, one nearly hitting Little One.

"Bed time." They growled as they closed the door behind them.

"Asshole." Hissed Rita, grabbing one of the beds and straightening it out. Everyone grabbed a mattress, until the new girl noticed something.

"I-I don't have one." she stuttered, looking at the empty spot where all the beds were. Everyone was surprised and silent.

"Are you kidding me!?" Rita said, voicing what everyone was thinking. The girl looked at the floor.

"I-I'll just sleep on the floor-" she said before being cut off. "No, you can share my bed." said Jared, who had already placed down his bed and was smoothing it out. The girl was surprised.

"What!? You don't have-" "You shouldn't have to sleep on the floor, there'll be room for both of us on the bed. I'm short." he said, albeit flatly. The girl looked around a bit before walking over to Jared. She was nearly a good foot taller than him right now. Jared lied down on the bed, scrunching himself up so that the girl would have the most room. The girl lied down, her and Jared's backs almost touching.

Soon, everyone except Jared and the girl were asleep, light snoring filling the room. Jared shifted a bit, and started to whisper.

"You still awake?" He asked.

"Mhm.." Was the reply from the girl.

"I'm sorry you'll have to go through all this." The only reply to this was a small whimpering noise.

"Though, hopefully we won't have to wait here any longer.. If the Digimon was telling the truth.."

"Yeah… but that won't be until…"

"Yeah…" After that, there was silence, until the girl whimpered. Feeling bad, Jared moved towards the girl and pulled her into a hug. The girl was surprised, but hugged back.

"Things will be ok, don't worry.." Was all he said. The girl was silent for a lher no time, Jared almost thought she was asleep.

"Sammy." She muttered.

"Huh?"

"My name's Sammy…" she said, before falling asleep.

Jared was surprised, no one really asked her name now that he thought about it, he felt bad for not asking earlier, but was glad he knew her name now at least. Soon, the two fell asleep.

"Awww, this is so cute~"

"David stop trying to poke them."

"But it's fun-OW!"

"I told you to stop!"

Jared slowly opened his insectoid eyes, being woken up by the talking. He noticed Sammy was still asleep in his arms, then he looked up, only to notice everyone standing above them, David seeming to be giggling. He thought he could feel his face flush red, let go of Sammy and jump back. He fell right on his back, making an audible groan as he tried to get up, only to be unable to do so. He helped in confusion, trying to get up, only to roll back onto his back.

"What the-!?" He said, looking back, only to notice a gigantic blue shell on his back, red spikes protruding from it. This caused him to whimper a bit. Rita ran up to him, offering her hand. He readily grabbed it.

"There you go." She said as he helped him to his feet. "Probably gonna have some balance issues with that shell on your back.. and that horn."

"Horn?" He asked incredulously as he patted the top of his head, feeling something very big in the middle of it. He ran as best as he could with the shell on his back. While he ran to the bathroom, Sammy started to get up, yawning a bit, rubbing her eyes, before stopping because she felt something fuzzy.

"Huh…" she said quietly as she saw her hand. It was covered in yellow fur, her fingers seeming to have merged into three white claws. She yelled loudly at seeing this. This caused everyone except Jared to look at her in surprise. She was grabbing her hand, looking at it with very wide eyes. Monet walked up to her and patted her on the back.

Meanwhile, Jared was in the bathroom staring at his reflection in the mirror incredulously. Smack in the middle of his forehead was a gigantic blue horn, with two little red appendages at the end. He tapped it with his clawed hand.

"What am I? Some sort of beetle?" He asked himself. He felt he should be feeling something more extreme because of this, but at this point he was starting to get used to it, as odd as that sounded. Sighing, he walked back out to see Sammy clutching her transformed arm while Monet comforted her. He blinked.

"Oh." he said, bringing the attention of the others, including Sammy, who stared at him with wide eyes. David started to giggle.

"Wow. Nice horn, dude." Jared rolled his eyes at this.

"Whatever." He said, crossing his arms.

"You all awake?" A voice suddenly called out, taking them all by surprise again. Rita growled in frustration.

"You really need to speak with us like this?" She asked in her thoughts. "Its really confusing."

"Well its the safest way! No way someone can eavesdrop ya know?"

"I get it." Monet chimed in. "Still weird and confusing, but I get it."

"Anyway, good news! In a week I'm gonna get everyone outta here!" At that most wanted to cheer but thought against it, David making a fist pump motion at most. The voice continued.

"But it won't be easy. It'll most likely be pretty dangerous, in fact. So you guys better have your guard up when the time comes."

"..really?" Jared asked.

"Thats kinda a 'No shit, Sherlock' sort of thing dude." Rita pointed out, her arms crossed.

"True true, but better to remind you! See ya!"

"Wait thats all you're gonna say!?" David asked incredulously, but no response came. Everyone looked at each other, and sighed.

"What a weirdo." Rita huffed.

"Well he's nice, but I agree kind of weird." Jared shrugged.

"Welp.. guess we got a week to wait."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

The week passed by surprisingly fast. Though admittedly, when you do the same thing every day it passes real quick. Jared and Sammy's transformation continued quickly as well.

Jared's transformation got to all sorts of freaky when it started to reach its end. Not only did his most become completely covered by some sort of grey "mouthpiece", but he obtained two extra, while smaller, limbs that sprouted from the sides of his torso. A lot of freaking out had ensued. His clothes disintegrated, but by then his whole body had morphed and become insect-like, covered in a sort of insectoid blue and grey armor, but oddly enough it seemed he kept on by of his clothing in the form of a yellow, scraggy bandana around his neck. By the time he finished the transformation, he realized what Digimon he is now, one called KoKabuterimon (tho none of them recognized it really).

Sammy's was less extreme compared to Jared's. The yellow fur continued to grow on her arm, and onto the rest of her limbs and chest, her legs becoming digitigrade and her chest flattening out and her whole body becoming shorter and stockier in general. Her clothes seemed to disintegrate as well when she had slept, but luckily her fur kept her covered ("Be thankful for that." Rita had told her, kind of bitter). By the end of the week she seemed to have become some sort of yellow furred reptilian Digimon, but for some reason she couldn't tell what she was, similar to Rita's situation.

It was, by that point, the middle of the morning. Jared was lying face-down, lightly snoring while Little One and David were sitting on his large carapace. He didn't seem to mind too much. Monet was resting on a wall, her head tilted to the side, while Rita and Sammy were quietly talking among each other.

"It's gonna be soon, isn't it?" Asked Sammy

"Yeah, the guy said in a week." Rita whispered back, nervously, not sure if the possibility of someone eavesdropping would be possible.

"It's making me nervous.." Sammy muttered, shifting a bit, her tail flicking from side to side.

"Me too.."

For a while, there was an uneasy silence, not tense, but not peaceful either. It lasted for what seemed like a good two minutes, and then something happened.

BANG BANG BANG!

All of them jumped, those who were sleeping jerking awake at the sudden loud noise. They all looked at the door, still being knocked harshly on. It was then suddenly kicked open.

The culprit seemed to be a anthropomorphic purple cat from its face, but the rest of its body was covered on robes, the yin-yang symbol apparent on it. The Digimon stared at the group with bright blue eyes.

"Come on! We're going!" The Digimon said in an all too familiar voice, it was the Digimon who had talked with them via telepathy before.

The group looked at each other, before running towards the door, and exiting their cell.

Outside was a commotion, tons of Digimon, most likely Digimon that were incarcerated here as well, were out in the hall. The robed Digimon grinned at the group.

"I'm Doumon, but you can call me Dory! Glad we could finally meet!" They exclaimed with glee.

"What's happening?" Asked Monet, voicing the group's concerns.

"It's a large scale break out! Everyone's leaving this hell hole!" Dory exclaimed. "The rest should be here at any moment."

And before anyone would ask, a huge bang was heard from the wall they were standing in front of. Everyone stepped back. With a huge CRACKK! the wall broke down, revealing many more Digimon, including several large mammoth looking Digimon called Mammothmon, many centaur-like Digimon called Centarumon, and many flying bird Digimon called Saberdramon.

Most of the Digimon were frozen in shock at the suddenness of it, but Dory grinned almost manically.

"Come on!" They exclaimed, starting to rush towards the group outside. "The guards will be here soon!"

The rest of the escapees followed quickly after that. The main group was running, looking at the ones around them. A huge devil-like Digimon called Devimon was holding many small rookie and in-training Digimon in its long, skeletal arms. Most of them were dirty and some were crying, they were prisoners just like the rest.

The main group climbed up onto a Mammothmon's back, before quickly counting to make sure they were all on safely.

"Where's Little One!?" Rita exclaimed, a frightened expression on her face.

"Right here!" Jared exclaimed, pointing at the little baby Digimon sticking a bit out of his shell, making a weird noise before hiding back into the little safe spot. There was a collective sigh of relief from the rest.

The Devimon flew over to the main group, frightening them a bit. The Devimon placed all the little Digimon they were carrying on the Mammothmon's back. The Devimon then stared at them before speaking in an odd, monotone, androgynous voice.

"Please protect them. I'm guarding the back."

The group could only respond with a nod.

Soon all the Digimon who could not fly and couldn't support themselves were on the backs of the Mammothmons, who then proceeded forwards, going surprisingly fast for what they are. They'd soon be far from the prison.

But escape would not be that easy.

Loud shrieks and screams were heard from within the prison, and tons of vaccine type Digimon ran out. From the human-like wolves called Weregarurumon to large winged beasts called Gargoylemon, they approached with great speed, one Gargoylemon screeching and going straight for Jared and the others, the little in-training and rookies around them crying out in fear.

But before it could get near Dory had jumped in to rescue, kicking the Gargoylemon right in the stomach, causing it to fly away. Dory looked back at the group, grinning brightly, before heading back to help protect the others.

The escapees continued to stampede on, the Mammothmons trying their best to keep their distance from their pursuers. The Mammothmon with the rookies and in-trainings on its back especially so, considering the precious cargo it had on its back. Said rookies and in-trainings stared back in fear, when Jared noticed something alarming, he could see catapults from far away. They had brought out the big guns, and they fired them forcefully. The many boulders went flying towards the group, but the back defenders acted quickly. They shot up towards the boulders, hitting them with attacks, causing them to erupt into nothing but little pebbles. All but one of them got destroyed, but that single one went towards a particular Mammothmon.

Right towards the group of rookies and in-trainings. The defenders cried out in vain as it careened towards the small digimon, who were clearly afraid. Jared realized the danger, and looked straight towards it, tensing up. Monet noticed this in alarm.

"Jared-" was all she could say before the boulder was nearly upon and then Jared went into action. Getting right to the center of it, he held his claws up, receiving direct contact with the boulder. The weight of it caught some issue for the Mammothmon, who seemed to wince in pain but continued to run.

Jared put all his strength into holding the boulder, then, with all the force he could muster, he threw it far off the path of the group, to the side, where is crashed unceremoniously to the ground. He let out a ragged breath as he looked at the rest of the group, who looked at the KoKabuterimon in shock, until the little in-training digimon started to cheer loudly, lightening the mood.

And the Mammothmons charged onwards, farther from the prison with the guards in hot pursuit despite the best efforts of the back defenders. It felt like they were going to catch them at any moment and grab them and they'd be stuck in the prison again. But then… they stopped. They stopped suddenly, almost all at one place, snarling and angry.. They were safe.

"We did it!" Dory had called out, landing lightly on the Mammothmon despite its speed, they were smiling brightly. Monet stared.

"Wh..why did they-"

"Why did they stop?" Dory repeated what she was going to say. "We passed the border, folks, they got no jurisdiction here. We're in the clear!"


End file.
